With the development of the market, the demand from banks and customers on functions of an automated teller machine (ATM) has been increased, and with the additional functions, the market competitiveness of the ATM is also increased.
Currently, a cashbox device in an ATM is mounted inside the ATM, and is capable of performing audit and clearing to banknotes in the ATM.
However, a power device (motor) of a conventional cashbox device is arranged inside the cashbox device, which makes the cashbox device have a relatively large volume and a relatively great weight, and it is not convenient to mount and dismount and move the cashbox device, also it cannot perform audit on multiple ATMs. In addition, a winding drum gear of the cashbox device does not have a locking function, and when the banknotes on a winding drum are exposed, a situation that the banknotes in the cashbox device are rolled out is apt to occur.